gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Striker-Stars
The Striker-Stars '''is a female pop-rock fun-loving non-romance music band that once shined in Gumbapedia High School. Members and Their Instruments * '''Beckie: Current leader of the band, guitar * Elinna: Former leader of the band, base-guitar *'Olivia:' Drums *'Darling': Singer *'Nia': Keyboard *'Catrin: '''Former member & singer *'Caroline:' Former member & keyboard player History The band was created on Sept. 8, 2013 (fanon only!!). Elinna was the creator of the band. The band members were best friends 'cause they could trust each other. Elinna was good in leading the band, Beckie loved to make music, Olivia cheered the band up if they were sad, Nia is fun-loving and caring and Darling makes sure that the band has a good time. They made their own documentary video called 'The Strikeout' after they became popular. It's a video about the gang, what they do and how 'awesome' they are. After that, popularity shined more upon them. Elinna was once offered to join an international 'Battle of the Bands' battle, but she refused because they only wanted to strike in their school. Want more?? see The Strikeout. One day, Elinna was said to take Purriana's music sheets. She didn't do it, but one character from the admins' did it. You decide yourself!!! That's why Catrin and Caroline retired. After that, Elinna moved to Elmore and the band stop from existing, until The Strikeout that made the band back together. Songs *A Kind kinda Singer Albums * TBA Appearances The band has their own uniform during their debut and re-debut, just like as seen below. Their motive is not too fancy, and normal hairstyles. Here is the discription of it: '''Darling: '''Her' '''theme is vintage. Her attire is a light green girly blouse with a white 3-layered ruffled collar, hair tied in two ponytails and a small brown and brownish-green hat on top. She has a purple skirt with two dark green letter Ss in the middle and a brown belt with a black center.She also has orange and pink shoes. She also has two wavy brown bracelets, which she wears on both arms. '''Elinna: '''Her theme is stylish, as she asks for stylish clothes. Her hair is straight and tied in a long-sided ponytail on her left with a light yellow star. Her attire consists of a golden short sleeve shirt with a blue line under a brown short cardigan, with a pink collar and a red tie. She a has bluish-grey denim skirt with a green line. She also wears black finger revealing gloves, brown and light green socks and light yellow shoes with grey shoe laces. '''Beckie: '''Her theme is cute but simple. Her attire is a brown short cardigan buttoned in the middle over a dark blue (black at the bottom) sleeveless shirt. She wears long brown boots with grey shoe laces. Her hair is tied in a braid. A red, blue, yellow and green-colored bracelet is also featured. '''Nia: '''Her theme is cool. She wears a purple short cardigan buttoned in the middle with a golden star pin, over a grey sleeveless shirt. Her hair is tied in a ponytail. She also wears light blue pants with a golden belt and purple high heels. '''Olivia: '''Her theme is lovely. Her attire consists of a long red dress with a brown curve at the bottom and a black collar, under a really-short green cardigan and a pink tie outside it. She also wears grey leggings, dark blue shoes and a pink four-pointed star bracelet. Her hair is also tied in a braid, but longer than Beckie's. Gallery logoss.png|The band's logo darling attire 2.png|Darling's attire mabs attire.png|Beckie's attire nia attire.png|Nia's attire changey.png|Olivia's attire reytvyug.png|Elinna's attire Category:Season 4 Category:Bands Category:The Striker-Stars Category:GASUV46